One In A Million
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: "Evans, there is a one in a million chance that the lightning will hit me. There is also a one in a million chance that you are in love with me. If you tell me you love me, this very moment, it'll strike me down." L/J oneshot


The door to the classroom opened up and four dripping wet Marauders sauntered in. Professor McGonagall stared hardly at the boys, unhurried as they were. They had just interrupted her lecture on turning toadstools into monkeys, and that does not exactly put one on the teacher's good side.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes as the boys took their designated seats in front of her.

"Is there a good reason why you three are late to my class?" Her voice cut across the now silent struck room, and every other sixth year was stunned, looking at the grinning boys out of the corners of their eyes, waiting for the response.

"Well McGoogies, I'll tell you. If you haven't noticed, it's raining outside." James replied as calm as can be to her demand, squeezing out his robes, creating a puddle beneath his desk.

"Pouring actually." Remus added. Peter nodded vehemently.

"Indeed, pouring. And, well, you see Minnie, we just couldn't resist!" Sirius piped up this time, looking like a wet puppy with his gigantic smile.

"You mean to tell me you were prancing around in the rain?" The professor didn't know if she ought to be in a fit of rage of a fit of laughter.

"No, no, no. We never prance." Sirius shook his finger at her.

"We weren't singing either." Remus said matter of factly.

James shook his mane of hair, spraying everyone within the vicinity of him. "You can't tell me you've never gone out to play in the rain McGoogies."

The professor shook her head grimly, her mouth in a tight line. It was obvious she was becoming more and more irritated.

James turned in his seat, spraying water yet again. "Lily? Don't tell me that you've never done that!"

The redhead looked slowly up to meet those sparkling, playful hazel eyes. "No, I can't say I have." He took on a shocked look, like Lily had just said she'd never eaten cheese or something.

"Mr. Potter! Turn around this instant! You are done disrupting my class for one day! Take out your books and turn to page five hundred and seventy three!" Professor McGonagall seemed to be boiling at the brim, and her fists had balled up.

Lily shook her head at the boy as he turned back towards the front, his stupid, silly grin taking its usual place on his face. The remainder of her Transfiguration class was spent using a drying spell on her paper every time a little drop from Potter's bloody hair dripped down, splotching her notes. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to transfigure the toadstool correctly with all of the smudges over it.

The moment McGonagall dismissed the students, the Marauders were out of their seats, maneuvering their way out of the room. As everyone else turned into the Great Hall, for lunch, the three boys (minus Peter, who had decided that warm, juicy ham was a better idea than rain,) headed straight out of the entrance hall.

Lily's eyebrow rose at that, and she looked out one of the windows to find the boys running around in the rain. Their actions conjured laughs here and there.

"Ugh, grow up." Lily muttered under her breath as James jumped into a puddle, splashing the other two, acting just like adolescents. How old were they? Lily genuinely doubted that they were mentally sixteen years old. Some giggles were even coming out of Alice. For the thousandth time just that morning, Lily felt her eyes roll. They seemed to do that of their own accord where James Potter was concerned.

Lunch was nearly over when a crack of jagged crack of lightning flashed across the sky. Some people in the Hall "oohed" and "aahed", while others, who were mostly first and second years, jumped a little, looking up at the enchanted ceiling cautiously.

Lily had stifled her jump. She wasn't particularly afraid of thunderstorms, but she would rather be inside a strongly built structure during them. A low rumble of thunder finally sounded, long seconds after the lightning had. _Good, it's still far enough away._

She turned toward the big doors of the hall, waiting for three wet figures to come running in, shrieking like little girls.

A minute passed.

No one else seemed worried yet, so she just kept up her staring contest with the doors.

Two minutes. Not even a budge.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Marly asked from the other side of the table. Reluctantly, Lily ripped her gaze from the doors.

"Er, nothing." She shook her head, chasing away those worried thoughts, and set on finishing her green beans.

The warning bell sounded, and every body from every table got up to get to the next classes early. Since the sun was out of sight, there was no use in dawdling.

There was still no sign of the Marauders. Lily began to feel anger start smoldering in her stomach as another flash of lightning traveled across the dark sky. She was angry because she was worried about those three morons. But most of all her anger was coming from the thought that she was actually wasting time and energy in worrying about them.

She let herself get carried in the current of the crowd through the doors she'd been staring at only moments before, but broke away in the entrance hall, heading directly for the front doors.

"Lily?" "Hey, where are you off to? We're going to be late!" The voices of her friends followed her as she threw one of the heavy doors open.

Sure enough, there they were, completely oblivious to the lightning flickering above them. They could protest all they wanted, but McGonagall was right; they pranced.

"POTTER!" Lily shouted, but it was smothered by the thunder. "POTTER!" She tried again, louder, straining her throat. This time he heard her. He turned to the girl in the doorway, and again, she couldn't stop the rolling movement her eyes made as she took in his condition. He was sopping wet, his robes hanging heavily on him. That grin of his showing how much fun he was having splashing around in the rain.

_How childish._ Even Lily's mind rolled its eyes. "Get in here!" I pointed down at the spot right at my feet, just as a mother would have done.

"Mmm…"He seemed to truly think about it, pressing a finger to his lips and tapping his foot. "I don't think so Evans!" He yelled back in reply, doing a pirouette in a puddle.

"Potter! I'm warning you! Get over here! Now!" She yelled, only to be ignored by obvious laughter when Sirius leaped in the air

"You're going to die out there!" Lily shrieked, her voice starting to get hoarse, just as another lightning flash came. But her demands went unnoticed. The idiots just kept up their rendition of Swan Lake. Alice giggled again at their antics next to her.

"Why would we die Evans?" Remus asked in a shout.

"It's only rain!" Sirius this time. "Unless you're the Wicked Witch of the West!" He shared a high five with the other two.

_Why oh why did they have to show 'The Wizard of Oz' in Muggle Studies? _

"You're going to get struck by lightning you idiots!" She shouted out at them, panic rising in her as the thunder rumbled dangerously.

James turned his head up towards the sky, and it was obviously written all over his face that the lightning was news to him.

_How can he get so distracted to not notice electricity running through the air?_

His glance came back to Lily, and she could see the water droplets all over his glasses. He was probably seeing like a kaleidoscope right now. That thought made the corner of her mouth quirk up, but before a real smile could form, she noticed the look on Potter's face.

That annoying little smirk and that mischievous little gleam in his eyes come one. "Evans," he said, letting his hands clasp behind his back. "There is a one in a million chance that the lightning will hit me." He said, indicating the spot where he stood, next to a small maple tree. More lightning came, with thunder following not long after. It was getting closer.

"There is also a one in a millions chance that you are in love with me." He said as if giving an address to a crowd, though there was something behind that tone that irked her. "If you tell me you love me, this very moment, it'll strike me down." He shook his head, his smile gleaming. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

More lightning and more thunder. The bell sounded beneath those for the beginning of the next class.

"Oh bugger, Potter! Just get in here!" She screamed, shaking off what he had just said. James sent her one last smirk and the three boys sauntered up the lawn, taking their dear sweet time, making her even more late.

By the time they reached her, Lily had plotted six ways to kill each one of them. The Marauders just lollygagged behind her, even as she tried to rush them along. This would be their third tardy to Arithmancy, which would add just another detention to their record. They were probably proud of those records.

-x-

The end of sixth year was drawing nearer everyday, and the students of Hogwarts were beginning to get restless. Professors had trouble keeping attention at their lectures, for their pupils would begin to daydream, looking out at the sunlit grounds.

"I wish that I'd picked to have my free period this semester instead of the last." Alice complained quietly to Lily during one of Professor Binns' speeches. The redhead simply nodded in agreement, not really listening to her friend as she stared out the window as well.

Final exams were creeping up, just at the end of the week, so there was nothing that could really be done in making time to go out about the grounds beside all of the studying.

"It's not fair; the teachers don't have to do any studying." Marlene complained as well. Lily was beyond paying attention though, her thoughts wandering wildly outside, down by the Black Lake. The smooth, cool waters would feel good over the heat of the day.

When class was dismissed, the class moved slowly from their seats, still depressed at the thought that no time would be spared for outside. Shuffling through the doorway, they moved together as a herd, mumbling even more complaints to each other.

Lily stretched her arms, letting out a yawn. _I really got to pay attention. _She shook her head, remembering nothing from the lecture.

"It's so nice out!" Alice gasped, her face contorted in a pout. Lily resisted plugging her ears to prevent in hearing another complaint. She was ready for school to be over as well, but tried earnestly to keep her complaints inside her head.

She was enjoying the view that the windows gave her again, letting her thoughts run away again, when she felt a cold splash hit her nose. Immediately, her thoughts were rushed back into the confinements of her head as her eyes nearly crossed as she looked surprisedly down at her nose.

Marlene jolted next to her, and looked down at her hand. Lily looked over at her friend. "Did you feel that?"

Marly nodded, her brow furrowing. "It felt like…" She tilted her head up to the ceiling, and froze. Lily followed in suit, and almost gasped. There were swirling gray clouds above her in the hallway.

"Like rain." Lily finished. Another fat drop fell down on her forehead.

Other students had begun to feel the drops that were starting to come more frequently. Soon it was all out pouring in the hallway, the stone of the floor and walls completely wet.

The group of sixth years had scrambled, taking cover underneath the thin door frames of classrooms, and sticking close to suits of armor to prevent from getting hit by any more rain.

Loud laughter could be heard from the end of the hallway, and running footsteps were echoing against the walls. There was a thud, and then Remus Lupin came sliding down the hallway, through the puddles along the floor.

Everyone stood and stared, seeing the three other Marauders join the scene, all of them soaking wet. Lily stood in complete shock at the boys. _What in Merlin's name…?_

"Well?" Sirius asked at the cowering students. "Are you just going to sit there?" He opened his mouth like a little child would and turned his face up to the clouds, catching drops in his mouth. He turned excitedly to the other boys. "It worked! It's real rain!" They all cheered, being obnoxiously loud.

Very cautiously, students began to step out in the rain, leaving their books behind. Even more students who were migrating through the hallway stopped and began doing an insane rain dance with the boys, and that gave more courage to the ones hiding.

Alice let out a giggle, and jumped out into the wet as well. "Alice!" Lily shrieked.

"Aw, come one Lil! It's fun!" She collected some water in her palms and threw it in Lily's direction, who tried dodging it, feeling her shoulder dampen. She turned to Marly, but found an empty space. Marlene was also out, jumping around like an idiot in the makeshift rain.

Everyone was out there. Lily even swore that she could see Professor Flitwick running around through the forest of student's legs.

Her emerald eyes found James again, who was jumping and dancing around with Remus and Sirius in a game of 'Ring around the Rosie'. His grin was huge, and uncaring that water was running down his face. Lily let a smile form on her lips, as she looked between the boy and the window behind him, where the sun was shining. _He must have a thing for rain._ She shook her head. It had seemed to stop the complaints though, as the corridor was now filled with laughter, squeals, and splashes.

He must have felt her gaze, for he looked her way, an eyebrow raised. Lily found that she couldn't look away, even though she wished to. James' smile took on a glint, and he started moving his way through the maze of people to reach her.

"What are you doing hiding under here?" He asked, coming under the door frame with her. She could feel the droplets of water falling on her from him towering over her.

Lily looked over her classmates, who were still dancing animatedly. "Not looking like an idiot." She replied, keeping her eyes off of his soaked form.

"You know," He whispered, leaning against the door behind her. "When the people around you are doing something 'idiotic', that really doesn't make you look like an idiot yourself then."

Lily looked at him incredulously. "So you're asking me to conform?"

He smiled at her, and Lily was surprised to feel shivers run through her. "No. I'm asking you to have some fun." James moved closer than necessary as he passed her, moving back underneath the rain. He turned back to her, just keeping her trapped underneath that chocolate gaze.

She hesitated. There were a million choices. She could rebuff him, and make her way through the rain to her next class. She could stay under her tiny door frame, staying partially dry, watching her friends make fools of themselves.

Or…

She set her books down under the doorframe, and took a deep breath. There was really only one choice that seemed good enough for her. James' smile got impossibly bigger as she stepped out towards him, wincing as the first drops hit her.

He pulled her into the crowd of people, back to where their friends had ended up, and she was jostled up close to him. The rain splattered down on her face as she finally let herself smile back at him. The feeling that they were together here, one couple in the middle of a million filled her behind her smile.

-x-

"James, hurry! We're going to be late!" Lily shouted over her shoulder. Merlin the boy loitered about! He didn't even seem to hear her! James paced himself leisurely, glancing around the hallway as she sprinted ahead of him.

It was his fault they were late anyway. Or that's what Lily kept saying at least. They'd stayed up late into the night, long after their Charms Review was finished. They'd stayed up talking, and it was almost frightening that Lily had truly wanted to stay up late with him. They'd gone on about nothing for hours.

In fact, they'd been spending more and more time together. And it was not because they were stuck as Head Boy and Head Girl together. They walked to every meal together, and Lily was getting used to the looks they got, even if they confused her a bit.

She glanced behind her shoulder to find an empty hallway. Lily skidded to a stop and doubled back, grumbling underneath her breath.

James stood in front of the entrance staring out a window. "James! Come on! We don't have time for this!" She came forward and pulled his sleeve, trying to make him follow.

"It's raining." He stated the obvious, a dazed look forming on his features. The bloody stuff had been washing all of Hogwarts' windows all morning.

"Good! Now let's go!" She tugged again at his sleeve, but James' hand came and curled around her wrist.

"No, come on." And he dragged her down the hallway. He pushed open the front doors once they reached them. He started leading her forward, but Lily planted her feet firmly.

"Are you insane? I'm not going out there! _We_ are going to class!" She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he didn't budge.

Half of him was already getting rained on. He turned to her with that look that meant he was up to something. "James, no. You are coming back inside, and we are _going to class."_ Now her hand was feeling the drops as he slowly inched them out.

"Lily," he said her name gently, sounding cajoling. "Live a little!" He tugged once more, not even that hard, and she was thrust out into the pouring rain with him.

Lily stood frozen in shock as he danced out in front of her, both of them getting soaked to the bone in record timing.

She looked up at the boy in front of her, who was getting lost in his laughter. He walked up to her, trying to control the noises coming from his mouth. "Your face…" was all he could get out between laughs. She could imagine how it looked.

The girl clenched her fists tight, and was about to shout at him, but James let his hand fall on her shoulders, silencing her threat. He had mastered his laughter, even if his grin was still very present, and was about to say something to her. Lily didn't let him finish, and brought her hands up to his chest, gripping his cloak. James sent a surprised look down at the redhead, who just smiled innocently at him, then shoved at him, releasing her grip so he tumbled back.

He landed flat on his back in the mud puddle. His hands came up to wipe at his face, but his laughter hadn't stopped.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that." He had that dangerous gleam in his eyes again. Lily started running away, sliding all over the damp grass. She could hear him so close behind her, and she didn't really feel like getting all muddy.

They had made a trail through the grass all the way down to the lake. Lily stopped to catch her breath, but backed away from him when he kept drawing nearer. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Don't worry, I'm not out for revenge. You don't have to worry about that pretty little arse of yours." Lily sent a frown his way, but couldn't actually bring herself to be truly angry at his comment. He was breathing heavily as well as he came up right next to her.

They stood together in the rain, the whole event hitting Lily. She could feel the warmth fill up her cheeks. She didn't really have time to feel that embarrassed though, as James hands came up to her shoulders, pushing her, and he tripped her over his foot.

"Now my backside is all wet! You said I didn't have to worry about it!" she yelled, but couldn't stop laughing.

James laughed right along with her as he waltzed over to her. He held out his hand. "Come on." He said lightly. Lily went to take his offer. Once he got a good grip, Lily pulled him down, and he collapsed over her. She shook with laughter, and could feel him shaking as well, he was so close.

"Should have expected that." James mumbled to himself as he struggled to get up again.

Lily was slipping and sliding all over the place trying to stand up after him. She blushed darker. "Help?" She asked quietly, embarrassed. Her legs almost went into a split, and she cursed her clumsiness at the moment.

James showed no question in his eyes as he held his hand out for her again. Lily shot him an inquiring look. "You trust me?" She fit her hand into his larger, calloused one.

He smiled gently at her. It was not his careless grin, but this one still sent tingles through her whole body. He pulled her up to him effortlessly and their chests met. "I'll always trust you."

Her foot slipped beneath her and she slid even closer to him. James' hand immediately went to her waist to steady her. Lily glanced shyly up at him. He laughed quietly at her, near her ear, and the hair at the back of her neck stood up at attention.

"Shall we dance?" His breath fell on her neck. She let out a laugh as she saw the position they were in. They were in a decidedly messy dancing pose, and he pulled her even closer, and they clumsily slid over the layer of grass in a dance.

"What is it with you and rain?" Lily asked. James' head cocked to one side, as the question took him by surprise.

"I don't know," he answered thoughtfully. "I guess it just-" but he cut himself off.

"It just what?" Lily prodded.

"Nah, you'll just think I'm weird." He spun her around and pulled her in close again.

Lily's eyebrow went up in a challenge. "I already think you're weird Potter, just tell me." She said with a smile.

He sent one back to her, but it faltered as he glanced up at the sky. " It seems like rain just washes away all the worry, and bad things, you know?" His voice seemed very careful. He was waiting for her to judge him. "It's like nothing can touch you. It makes you feel free."

Lily looked up as well, watching the light grey clouds, as if they could tell her something from the heavy drops splashing her face. "You know," she moved her gaze back to watch James. "You're right." The rain did seem to be washing away her fears, her worries.

He smiled, but still didn't meet her eyes, favoring the sky instead.

_He's amazing._ The thought surprised her with its suddenness, but she didn't shy away from it. She realized that she didn't mind being here in his arms, them shuffling in what could barely be called a dance in the middle of the rain. And that wasn't scary, but it sent a pit in the bottom of her stomach. Not an empty one, one that felt warm and bubbly.

"You amaze me." She whispered. James' head whipped forward, eyes wide at her. Her hand slapped over her mouth. Lily went to pull away from him, but he held fast.

"Where did that come from?" His voice sounded incredulous.

Lily was glad that she was the only one who knew what she had meant to say. Yes, he did amaze her, but that was not exactly what she had been thinking.

Even since that day in the rainy corridor last year, those thoughts had swirled around in her head. The deep look he had given her. The way he had let her get pushed into him. They way she hadn't minded being pushed into him.

This was not sudden by any means, but it was the first time she was admitting the words at all.

"I meant…I mean…Err…" Her thoughts were repeating the three words over and over in her head, but her mouth had gone slack. Unable to say anything.

James was moving closer in her vision, but it was going blurry, and not because of the rain. Her mind was going into overdrive, trying to force the words out of her lips.

"Lily, are you alright?" He sounded extremely worried, and his arms had found their way around her again, holding her carefully.

She was cornered. Stuck. Adrenaline was filling her veins, but not to run away. All of it ran directly to her mouth. " I love you." It was barely audible, but James heard it, even over the low rumble of thunder that neither of them noticed.

Lily wasn't sure whether James noticed or not, but his grip on her tightened slightly. His eyes went even wider behind his glasses. "Are you kidding me?" He asked in complete disbelief. His voice was mixed with so many different things; he didn't know whether this was really happening.

She unfroze slightly, looking him straight in his eyes. They weren't desperate, but hopeful. "Why would I kid you, James?" She asked quietly. Her hands gripped his arm, whether for support or comfort, she wasn't sure. "Didn't you say that you would always trust me?"

Those hazel eyes seemed to overflow, but not with water, like the clouds were doing above them. He stared at her shamelessly, with this emotion sparking through his expressive eyes. They had always hypnotized Lily. At the same time, they looked dark and light, they looked happy and dangerous.

His blinding smile formed again. "James, please say something." That pit in her stomach now filled with unbelievable nervousness. _What is going through his head?_

James appraised her, his hands moving up to hold her face. "It's about time." His nose brushed against hers lightly, and with the water traveling between them, down their faces, his lips pressed gently against hers.

It wasn't like fireworks. Lily had no idea what those other people were thinking of. It was like lightning. Jolts went through her every time he whispered "I love you" between their kisses, and her skin felt singed everywhere his skin brushed hers. Sparks exploded between them, sending shivers through her and into him and backwards and forwards. Light exploded in her eyelids, but she realized that was not from the heat between them, when a deafening crack sounded over the grounds.

The two sprang apart just in time to see the maple tree not twenty yards from them begin smoking from it's ashen, ripped trunk.

Lily's jaw literally hung slack at the sight. That was too close for comfort.

Then James' words from last year echoed in her ears. _"There is a one in a million chance that the lightning will hit me. There is also a one in a million chance that you are in love with me. If you tell me you love me, this very moment, it'll strike me down."_

She slid quickly out of his arms and pulled on his hand. "James, come on! We have to go inside now!" It was of no use. He stood, transfixed with the tree. "James! Please! We have to go! Or you're going to get struck be lightning because I said that I loved you and we have to go inside right now and oh for goodness sake James will you please come on!" Lily rambled out, her mind buzzing, maybe from the lightning. She may be imagining things, but somehow she could feel the ends of her hair burning. This was all too real for her.

James just stood, staring at the tree. Then he looked at her, a strange look in his eyes. She tugged again, her eyes full of urgency. She was frantic. Then in one motion, he was doubled over, laughter coursing out of his throat.

Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. They had almost died, and here James was laughing his arse off!

"James!" She shouted, her voice now getting some authority behind it. She moved directly in front of him, and yanked his face up so he had to make eye contact with her. "We have to get inside now before we actually get hit!" She knew she sounded insane, but she didn't really want to know what the lightning had in mind for next time. "You said it was a one in a million chance, and we just became one in a million! So we have to go-" His lips were once again on hers in an instant, washing away all of the panic that she had been babbling about like the rain did as their mouths moved together softly.

When he pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together and held her close. "You're right. We _are_ on in a million." He whispered, smiling at her.

-x-

"I trust there's a _very_ good reason why the Head Boy and Girl are late to my class?" Professor McGonagall sniffed. The whole class turned to see the dripping wet couple standing in doorway, grinning, despite the professor's glare that promised hell to pay. The older woman took out the slips to record the late students. They came forward, and James kissed his detention slip.

Lily giggled at his actions, and he smiled down at her. "Actually Professor," Lily said suddenly, without looking away from the boy next to her. She squeezed his hand in hers. "It was a great reason."

**A/N: I've been in quite the oneshot mood lately, so more of these might be popping up! No worries though; 'The Little Things in Life' is still up and running, I just have to get some of these out of the way! Thanks for reading!


End file.
